1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for the dispensing of a fluid and to a housing for a dispenser for the dispensing of a fluid. The invention further relates to a storage holder for placement in a dispenser for the dispensing of a fluid. The invention further relates to an arrangement for the dosed pumping of a fluid from a fluid reservoir.
2. Background of Related Art
Embodiments of such a dispenser, housing and storage holder are known from PCT International Publication No. WO95/26831. The pump comprises two enclosures, of which the second is telescopically received in the first. In an assembled stage, the two enclosures define an air chamber and a fluid chamber. When the second enclosure is moved relative to the first, air is expelled from the air chamber and fluid is expelled from the fluid chamber. The dispenser includes a pushbutton, which is pivotingly connected thereto, and is coupled to the second enclosure, so that the pump is actuated when the pushbutton is moved. The second enclosure is locked to a movable yoke-shaped platform upon assembly. Springs push the platform away from a yoke-shaped supporting platform, which is rigidly attached to a rear wall of the housing. When the pushbutton is pressed, it pivots around a point of rotation whereby arms are rotated so that the ends of the arms move the platform up from a lower position against the action of the springs. The release of the pushbutton results in the platform being returned to the lower position by the springs.
A disadvantage of the known arrangement is that the engagement mechanism is complex. Because the nozzle points downwards and the direction of pumping is parallel to the direction in which fluid is dispensed and whereas the user exerts a force in a direction which is mainly perpendicular thereto, a complex transmission mechanism is necessary. For this reason, amongst others, the dispenser is entirely adapted for use with one type of pump.